Toothache
by Kazeshina Penn
Summary: I don't want to go. Ow." Izaya said coldly. "Why do you have to take me? Ow. Why can't I drive myself? Ow." - "You don't have a car and if no one drive's you you won't go," Shizuo scoffed. Rated T for language, ShizIzzy, Oneshot.


If no one drove him, he wouldn't go. _That's_ why Shizuo was giving Izaya Orihara a ride, he told himself. No other reason than that. Not because he cared whether or not Izaya's tooth was fixed, and definitely not because he wanted to relieve the man's pain. Izaya sat like a neglected puppy, curled up and sulking against the window, holding his jaw tenderly, looking out the window hopelessly, as if that were going to make some sort of an impression on the blond.

"I don't want to go. Ow." Izaya said coldly. "Why do you have to take me? Ow. Why can't I drive myself? Ow."

Shizuo sighed, pressing his foot into the gas pedal with irritation. The constant _ow_s were beyond annoying, and the fact that Izaya was obviously making them up made them no more bearable. It also didn't help that the dentist _in _Ikebukuro was closed for the day, but no one else could handle his complaints anymore, and an opened dentist had to be found. So there he was, only twenty minutes into a forty five minute drive to the nearest dentist, already prepared to take the informant's head off.

"You don't have a car and if no one drive's you you won't go," Shizuo scoffed, refusing to look at the _thing_ in his passenger.

"Why does that - ow - matter? Why do you care if I go or not? Ow." Izaya snapped.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what? Ow."

"Saying ow every other fucking word," Shizuo said, glaring at his passenger. He couldn't stand people who faked an injury, even if it was a cavity.

"But it _hurts_! Ow." Izaya whined, straightening up in his seat to stare at the driver.

"Keep it to yourself then. No one else cares," Shizuo grunted, taking a deep breath.

Izaya went to say something else, when Shizuo rolled down all the windows, letting the violent air drown out any words the man might be saying. His arms flailed, and he was obviously saying something rather harsh, but Shizuo smirked, not having heard a word of it. Izaya reached out and hit the blond's shoulder in an attempt to make the man hear him.

Shizuo continued to ignore the man, finding it more entertaining than he could've imagined. Watching the informant rendered helpless was quite pleasing, he thought. That was until Izaya reached out again, snatching the blue tinted sunglasses from the blond's face and snapping them in two. Shizuo glared over at the man, who had a smug grin on his arrogant face.

Shizuo shot his arm out, punching the informant along the jaw, as Izaya rolled back in his seat, head hitting the window clutching his jaw.

"OW! What the _fuck_!?" he cried, cradling his tooth.

The next fifteen minutes went smoothly, Izaya curled up against the window again, having rolled his up. Shizuo clutched his steering wheel, leaving indents, and muttering curses under his breath. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot, Shizuo waiting for Izaya to get up and out.

"You don't believe me, Shizzy-chan" Izaya sighed.

"No, I don't" he agreed. "Here, let me see"

"Why?! Ow. You have no right -ow- to look in my mouth!" Izaya protested.

"Just open up, I'm not going to touch it" Shizuo huffed, staring at the brunette with exposed, chocolate brown eyes.

Relucatantly, Izaya opened his mouth, and Shizuo stared in, inspecting the teeth. He didn't see anything wrong at a first glance, as he continued looking them over. "I don't see why -ow- you have to-" Izaya started. "Shut up or I can't look."

Shizuo continued looking, catching a sight of one particularly painful looking tooth. He leaned in for a closer look. "See I told you you'd -ow- find something!"

"Shut up, you're making this _way_ more difficult than it should be."

He looked at the painful tooth skeptically, not seeing how it could cause the man _that_ much grief, he studied it for a few moments, wishing he had some sort of background in dentistry. He changed his angle a bit, looking at the problem intensely.

"Shizzy-chan is...?"

Shizuo grabbed the man by the back of the neck, crushing lips to lips, silencing the annoying comments once and for all. He pulled away, pushing Izaya's back into the window.

"Now open your mouth and shut the fuck up," Shizuo smirked, looking at Izaya's wide eyes. He quickly opened wide, not making another comment, eventually relaxing. When Shizuo was convinced that he _did_ have a nasty cavity in the back, he unlocked the doors.

"Go ahead and get it fixed," Shizuo sighed. He figured that acting like nothing had happened was pointless, but it was worth a shot.

Izaya turned, facing the blond, calves tucked under his thighs, hands in his lap. He leaned forward to the man's ear, lips brushing the shell. "Let's try that again when my tooth feels better, ok?" he breathed, hopping out of the car and skipping into the office.

Shizuo leaned back before looking down at the bulge beginning to grow in his pants. _Great,_ he thought. _We'll be taking care of that, too._

* * *

**Just a little thing I felt the need to write because I hate going to the dentist.**


End file.
